Ele está aqui em minha mente
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Até que a Morte os separe? Não... a Morte não foi capaz de separar os gêmeos de Gêmeos, para o amargo e paradoxalmente doce tormento de Saga.[yaoi Kanon X Saga][songfic oneshot][lemon?]


**Ele está aqui... em minha mente**

**Christine: **  
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind

_Em sono ele cantou para mim  
Em sonhos ele veio  
Aquela voz a qual chama por mim  
E fala meu nome  
E sonharei eu novamente?  
Por agora eu considero que  
O Fantasma da Ópera está lá  
Dentro de minha mente_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Não. Eu nego-me a aceitar seu controle. Você não vai mais fazer isso comigo, está entendendo? Não vai. _Eu_ sou dono de mim, apenas eu.

Não adianta. Por mais que eu tente deixar de render-me, a grande força dele toma-me. É imaterial, mas ainda sim uma força. À noite, quando todos dormem, eu reviro-me na cama em busca de sossego. Não... a voz dele... a minha voz... aparece e fala comigo. Até quando adormeço é um tormento! Meus sonhos... todos povoados pelos gritos de sofrimento ou pelo sorriso de ironia dele. Meu irmão... meu gêmeo... minha verdadeira "outra face".

Eu resisto a seus apelos mais freqüentes... eu resisto... e quanto mais o faço, mais a voz me tenta, me alicia. Esta é a pior das perseguições. Pois se fosse algum outro inimigo, poderia ser executada uma fuga. Mas ele instalou-se dentro de mim. Não em meu corpo, como faria um parasita comum, mas em minha alma. No único lugar daonde eu não poderia tirá-lo nunca. É impossível fugir de mim mesmo...

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Phantom: **  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind  


_Cante mais uma vez comigo  
Nosso estranho dueto  
Meu poder sobre você  
Cresce fortemente ainda  
E mesmo que você vire as costas para mim  
Para olhar para trás  
O Fantasma da Ópera estará lá  
Dentro de sua mente_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ele é insistente. É o único que me domina plenamente. Como resistir a sua voz doce, carinhosa e fraternal? Ele diz: "Eu o perdôo, Saga. Eu o perdôo, mas só se você fizer a minha vontade". Me perdoa! Mas que ousadia! Eu sei que doeu-me muito prendê-lo no Cabo Sunion, e que se houvesse outra opção eu a teria realizado, mas... foi o certo a ser feito! Não importa se é um estranho ou um irmão: um transgressor deve ser severamente punido!

Todavia... tal fato serve para que ele me acuse de fratricídio, de crueldade extrema. Eu desejo morrer... porque se Kanon mereceu a morte, eu também a mereço. Eu _também_ sou um transgressor. Mas não tenho como driblar a própria voz de Kanon, a qual me consola da culpa. Da culpa por tê-lo matado e da culpa por ter assassinado o Grande Mestre e traído Atena.

"Eles mereciam, Saga. Na verdade, mereciam coisa pior. Escravizaram-nos... e eu, querendo propor uma libertação a você, ganhei a pena capital. Mas não importa, irmãozinho querido... não importa, eu posso redimi-lo. Porque se você me matou e nós viemos da mesma matéria-prima, minha alma apenas deveria abrigar-se em seu corpo. Por isso você é dois. Por isso, irmãozinho, eu não me importo... somos tão inseparáveis que a morte nos uniu num corpo só."

É o que ele diz, quase num acalanto, antes da hora de eu ir me deitar. Tais palavras, vindas num "sussurro" de dentro para fora, apenas garantem o poder crescente que Kanon ainda tem sobre mim.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Christine: **  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear 

_Aqueles os quais têm visto sua face  
Recuam temerosos  
Eu sou a máscara que você veste_

**Phantom:**  
It's me they hear 

_Sou eu, eles ouvem_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Meu coração oscila entre amor e ódio quando se trata de Kanon. Amor por aquela pessoa pura, sincera e genuína que ele um dia foi. Amor que não se nega jamais a um gêmeo. Amor também de perdição... sempre que resolvo banhar-me, sinto inadvertidamente uma mão minha (usada por seu espírito) passeando por meu corpo com a paixão de outrora.

"O seu corpo continua magnífico, Saga... você é perfeito, e eu adoro vê-lo totalmente entregue a mim... ah, Saga... se fosse ainda na época em que tínhamos cada um o seu próprio corpo... eu o tomaria para mim... como fazíamos, lembra?"

A mão fora de meu controle passa a me tocar na intimidade, dando-me prazer. Ao passo que o ritmo intenso e cadenciado permanece, eu ouço gemidos saindo de minha boca. Já não sei se são meus ou dele... ou de nós dois.

"Saga, meu sonho realizou-se... eu queria ser uno com você, e consegui... minha alma é abrigada por seu corpo... ah, Saga..."

Continuo permitindo que ele me estimule, sem reagir. Eu gosto do que ele faz... porque o amo como nunca amei ninguém, e nunca vou amar. É tão bom sentir o prazer fluindo por meu corpo e tomando nossas almas...

- Ka... non...!

A mão livre me acaricia enquanto continuo sendo estimulado. É tão estranho... e ao mesmo tempo tão bom...

Após o orgasmo, fica a sensação de que não apenas me masturbei. Aliás, não fui eu... não fui _apenas_ eu...

Cada vez que tento esquivar-me, sinto-o prendendo-me em sua rede de influências cada vez mais. Justamente por isso, também o odeio.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Both: **  
My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind 

_Meu espírito e sua voz/ Seu espírito e minha voz  
Em um combinados  
O Fantasma da Ópera está lá  
Dentro de minha mente/ Dentro de sua mente_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Graças a ele, enclausurei meu rosto, minha identidade. Não apenas pelo fato óbvio de precisar esconder-me por fingir ser outra pessoa, mas também por precisar ocultar minha verdadeira alma... de mim mesmo. Ela está trincada, vazia, partida desde quando separamo-nos. Separação a qual fez com que eu jamais pudesse fugir de meu gêmeo...

A pena para quem vislumbra minha identidade? A mesma que apliquei a meu irmão: a morte. Ninguém sobrevive. Momentos antes de morrerem, suas inocentes e perplexas faces demonstram uma expressão de horror. Meu irmão tem sede de sangue; ele diz que os fins justificam os meios e, portanto, não devo sentir remorso. Mas dói... dói em minha alma o tremendo peso de vidas finalizadas banalmente, e dói o fato de minhas mãos estarem maculadas com meu próprio sangue. Para sempre.

A máscara que cobre um rosto cujo dono está completamente trincado pela Dúvida... meu irmão termina por ser a cobertura de meu sofrimento, embora tenha-o perpetuado.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_  
**Phantom:**_  
In all your fantasies you always knew  
That man and mystery

_Em todas as suas fantasias você sempre soube  
Que homem e mistério_

**Christine:**_  
_Were both in you

_Estão ambos em você_

_**Both: **_  
And in this labrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is here/there  
Inside my/your mind

_E neste labirinto  
Onde a noite é cega  
O Fantasma da Ópera está aqui/lá  
Dentro de minha/sua mente_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Após alguns anos, sinto que minha imagem como Grande Mestre está desgastada. As pessoas já não suportam o segredo que guardo. Alguns dos corpos dos que violaram tal estamento foram revelados, por descuido meu. Já não sou mais visto como o ser divino, bondoso e puro o qual simboliza o Grande Mestre. O qual também simbolizava o anterior Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... mas graças a Kanon, eu tive minha alma poluída... apenas ele, meu gêmeo, uma parte de mim, poderia tê-lo feito. Ele destruiu o meu orgulho, tão duramente construído e mantido através dos anos.

Meu irmão... por que? Por que aferrou-se tanto ao fato de querer provar que eu poderia também ser um demônio? Por que acabar assim com as minhas esperanças de futuro? Por que?! Por que justamente meu amado irmão foi enveredar para um caminho tão funesto, e ainda arrastar-me para ele?

Saga de Gêmeos não passa de um autômato, um ser sem alma, porque Kanon foi-se e dilacerou o que restava dela e era dele. Por que...? Por que em nossa família? Por que com os dois únicos filhos gêmeos de nossa mãe, a qual criou-nos com tanto zelo e sacrifício? Ela, que esperava ver-nos homens honrados... e nos tornamos isto! Eu especialmente digno de nota: um fratricida traidor de minha própria alma... de meu sangue.

O meu único consolo e, ainda, meu maior grilhão à má sina, é ter a certeza plena de que jamais me separarei de meu irmão... pois ele está invariavelmente aqui... em minha mente.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! Cá estava eu ouvindo "The Phantom of the Opera", do Nightwish (essa música é um clássico da ópera em geral, mas a minha versão favorita é a do Nightwish, ainda com a Tarja Turunen... rs) e vi que a letra poderia ter muito a ver com os nossos já conhecidos gêmeos! Daí pra fazer a songfic foi um passo. Em algumas estrofes o Saga seria mais identificado com a Christine (a moça "assombrada" pelo Fantasma! xD) e o Kanon com o Fantasma, por "dominar" a mente do Saga e etc. Já em outros seria o contrario._

_Outra fonte de inspiração foi uma fiction que li onde o Lado Mau de Saga nada mais era do que um delírio persistente da presença de Kanon na cabeça do gêmeo mais velho. A fic, se não me engano, era da autora Elfa Ju Bloom. Adorei-a, e pensei que utilizar a idéia de o "Saga Mau" ser supostamente Kanon na cabeça de Saga em alguma fic não seria algo ruim._

_Muito obrigada a todos. _


End file.
